Final Confession
by animefreak4444
Summary: AU. Hinamori Amu, a student who rarely comes to school suddenly asks Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be her boyfriend? And what's more is that Ikuto is her homeroom teacher? And all of a sudden, he finds out her most deepest secret in the coldest way!
1. Awkward Beginning

Oh my gosh, I had to rewrite this freakin' part like twice; and I'm already sick of it.

So, if you happen to be wondering (and this is just like a feeling) where the usually retarded banter/disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter is; well, THERE IS NO MORE. Not for this story at least, I felt like it was being redundant and the banters were usually crappy to start with. Haha. But if you're that desperate to read them, I'm still continuing them on my story, 'Hiding Behind Glasses' (totally not self-advertising...totally)

NOW, ON TO THIS REWRITE. LESS THAN THREE.

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-sensei, go out with me."

The teacher looked up from the large pile of paperwork on his desk, the back of his mind reeling with befuddlement.

He raked a hand through his blue hair, a little speechless. "Hinamori-san, I'm quite flattered that I happened to be the one you asked, but..."

"But?"

"I'm a teacher and you're a student, not to mention the age difference between us as well," he spoke, his voice taking a defensive tone. "It's common sense that something like this shouldn't be allowed."

She sighed and lazily put one hand on her hip. "I'm about to graduate in a few months anyway. Not to mention that the age difference is less than five or six isn't it?"

"It's still against the law," he objected.

She shrugged, her shoulders heaving up and down with a gentle movement. "You act like I didn't consider that."

"Then you'd be fine if I happened to reject you?"

"Why do you feel the need to reject me?"

He was almost stunned at how much she was able to stand her ground (although it was really just her being stupidly stubborn). "You could get expelled from high school, not to mention that I could get fired."

"Then..." She flashed him a cheeky grin. "The problem is solved as long as we don't get caught."

"We can not get caught by not going out at all," he finalized before turning back to the mass of papers on his desk.

A small moment of complete silence traveled between the two as she stood there and eyed her teacher with a piercing gaze. She let out a tiny breath before reaching her long arms over and snatching the pen out of his fingers, giving him a jolt of surprise.

"Don't say no yet. Give me a month...no, a week." Amu pleaded. "That's all I'm asking. You don't have to take it seriously at all, it's just some high school girl's thing. And if we get caught, I'll take the complete blame."

He felt his mind grow weary and frustrated at the girl's ability to be this stubborn. Nevertheless, if he wanted his pen back...

"Dammit, two weeks then. No more than that."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement.

"And if we get caught, well, that's not going to happen right?"

"Of course."

"Okay fine then, you win." He sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly at his own stupidity. "Two weeks."

* * *

LOL. Um, that was the best I could do. Please don't hate me guys. Hopefully, I didn't ruin the plot and the character profiles for most of you...if you even remember this story (because I obviously did...) Please review.


	2. Chipper Classmates

Because I obviously haven't learnt my lesson with trying to edit 'Hiding Behind Glasses,' I'm still editing this one...Ugh, so bad at commitment. Any of you want to try a relationship with me? A non-committed person?

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-sensei!" Hinamori Amu said in a sing-song tone, tapping a single finger on the teacher's back.

Ikuto spun around immediately, caught off guard; the large pile of paper in his arms scattering. "Hinamori-san."

Amu raised an eyebrow at the mess of papers on the ground before letting out a small sigh and picking them up. "Wow, and I thought I was clumsy."

"Well, the reason I dropped them was because of you."

The rosette formed her lips into a little pout. "I was only saying hi."

"Then, hi."

Amu bit the side of her lip and resisted a small giggle, maintaining her usual cool facade. "Hello." She handed him a few papers. "And here."

"Thanks." He added them to the growing pile under his arm. "Aren't you at school a little early? Classes don't start until an hour later."

She shrugged, a placid look on her face. "I'm on duty; I was supposed to fill the flower vase a long time ago, but I never got around to it."

"Then shouldn't you..." he trailed off.

"I should, but I kind of don't want to." She glanced at her teacher slyly. "After all, I..."

Ikuto could feel his Adam's apple sink in as he waited for her to continue her sentence. Did it have to do with him? Oh gosh, how he hoped not.

"Just kidding, I already have a bouquet of dying roses on my desk." Amu choked down a laugh. "Need to at least try to get life into them."

"Hinamori-san." His voice emitted a warning tone.

"Don't be so dull," Amu smiled. "Sensei."

As he watched the retreating figure of the young girl, he let a little breath and continued his small journey to the staff room.

Ever since that little moment yesterday, he had grown self-conscious of his actions, her actions, just about every action that was taken. He didn't want to be fired from a position that took an entire year for him to obtain, especially by a nonchalant eighteen-year-old teenager.

**- During Class -**

"Good morning, class." Ikuto slid the teal door open and took light steps towards the chalkboard.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi-sensei," the entire class chanted in unison.

He cleared his throat and opened the attendance book in his hands, his blue eyes automatically darting towards Amu's seat. When he rested his eyes, he noticed that the rosette was quietly staring out the window, her eyes slit into a blank expression. As he mindlessly called out the student names, he continued to eye her; that is, until she turned around herself and noticed his stare. Her cheeks colored a light pink as she smiled and wiggled her fingers in a small wave. He turned his eyes back to the front of the class, a little flustered.

"Hinamori Amu-san."

"Here."

He gave the class a small nod and decided today was a good day to have a self-study period. As he watched the students move into their little groups, he noticed Amu still staring off into the distance by herself.

Ikuto studied her and a small feeling of nostalgia washed over him when he realized that she was quite similar to how he used to be. All alone, lonely; that is, until some guy named Kukai walked up to him and grinned. He didn't know how, but the two became best friends (not that Ikuto _wanted_ a best friend).

Maybe she was like him and needed someone just there to talk to...maybe.

"Hinamori-san?" He called out. "I believe I said it was a self-study period."

Amu flinched when her name was called. "I'm studying."

"With what book?"

She sighed and grabbed a few nameless notebooks from her bookbag.

Ikuto turned to the class. "Yuiki-san, can you keep an eye on Hinamori-san for me? To see if she's really studying."

He noticed Amu rolling her eyes and shrugged it off, Yuiki Yaya would be her Souma Kukai.

"Hi! Yaya's name is Yaya!" she introduced, a chirpy smile perfectly in place. "Yaya's seen you around, but she didn't know if it was okay to say hi."

Amu slanted her eyes in curiosity of the young girl's behavior. "I'm Hinamori Amu.

"Amu~chii then." Yaya giggled uncontrollably. "Is it okay if Yaya calls you that?"

The rosette looked at her, a little at loss for words. "Um..."

"So whatcha' studying?" the chipper girl peered over the notebooks on her desk. "Does that say leukemia?"

Amu felt a little flustered. "Uh, yeah. I'm been studying leukemia lately; it's a type of cancer."

"Why is Amu~chii studying it?"

"My cousin has it, so I was just going to find out what I could do to help her."

"Yaya's sorry..." The girl trailed off, rubbing the palm of her hands together.

Amu waved it over carelessly. "It's no big deal."

"So you know..." Yaya leaned over, the smile back where it belonged.

The rosette leaned over and listened carefully to her classmate's words.

**- After Homeroom Period - **

"Yaya hates Japanese history a lot," Yaya complained. "Yaya can't really care about people who have already died."

Amu laughed. "Oh really?"

Ikuto looked up from his desk and spotted the two leaving the classroom. Once he gather his stuff to leave himself, Amu suddenly jogged up to him."

"Yes?" Ikuto turned to her, a part of him worried about his students finding this endeavor strange.

"Thanks, I guess."

"For what?"

"For butting in and being nosy with my life."

"Hey," Ikuto said in a defensive tone.

Amu giggled. "I'm kidding...possibly."

Before Ikuto could say anything else, Amu had already left to catch up with Yaya.

Ikuto sighed and shuffled his papers together; maybe it was time to finally call up Kukai.

* * *

If you remember exactly this story word for word, yes, I changed a lot. I'm so proud. This is my second chapter in less than five days. **Please review! **


	3. The Nurse's Office is My Home

Chapter 3...I tried my best guys, I really did.

* * *

"Really?" Kukai laughed aloud, wiping the pretend tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't laughed." Ikuto glared at his friend. "And after I finally decided to call you up."

"Sorry, but that's not something you can hear everyday," he apologized. "'Tsukiyomi-sensei, I like you! Please go out with me!'"

"It was more like she forced me to try going out with her," Ikuto muttered. He grabbed the shot of alcohol in front of him and downed it quickly.

"Force? A high school girl shouldn't be able to do that." Kukai shook his head. "You just got to say no."

"Believe me, man." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I tried."

"Well, it's only two weeks. Just put up with it."

Ikuto sighed and decided to switch to a more comfortable subject. "How are you and Utau?"

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau was his younger sister, who he had absolutely no idea _how_ she fell for this comedic idiot. It wasn't easy to accept the sudden relationship, but after a long talk with Kukai - that had lasted for days - he had learned to wrap his mind around the idea.

"She's fine," Kukai said. "She overheard your call and told me to tell you, 'Tell that douche he better call me later! I miss his face!"

"Um, I'll think about it then." Ikuto shrugged. "I like my life not being hugged to death."

"And your student girlfriend doesn't already do that?" Kukai teased.

"Shut up," Ikuto threatened. "Or you'll never see Utau again for the rest of your life."

Kukai snorted. "Oh please, I think a 20-year-old has a right to choose who to date."

"Not if that 'date' ends up in the hospital."

"Whoa there, hold your horses. I'm a pacifist." Kukai backed away. "Just date the chick for two weeks, I can't see a harm."

"Losing my job?"

"Okay...besides that one."

"Being ridiculed?"

"Stop it."

"Getting sued by her parents?"

"Oh my gosh, does it hurt to be optimistic for once?"

Ikuto snapped, "What's there to be optimistic about?"

"She's cute, isn't she?"

"I don't know, I don't check my students out."

"Look, if she's cute and likes soccer, it should be fine." Kukai leaned his face near Ikuto. "If she hates soccer, that's a sign of a bad girlfriend right there. You have to break up with her right then and there."

"Utau doesn't like soccer."

"Not yet dude, not yet."

**- Next Day: School -**

Ikuto felt a tickle in his throat as he coughed into the sleeve of his navy shirt.

"Are you okay, Tsukiyomi-sensei?" One of the teachers turned to him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You better go to the nurse and ask if she has any cough medicine, before that turns into a cold." Another teacher warned.

"You're right." Ikuto stood up from his seat. "I should go."

He walked out the staff room and headed down the long hall to the nurse's office; which was a little hard considering he had forgotten where it was located.

"Hello?" Ikuto slid the door of what he assumed to be the nurse's office open. "Midori-sensei?"

Silence repetitively answered him, which he took as a sign that maybe she had left on small business. He walked towards the medicine cabinet and rummaged through the bottles, searching for any bottle that could resemble cough medicine.

Suddenly, from the far left of the room, he heard a rustle.

"Midori-sensei?" A soft voice resonated from the beds.

Ikuto stayed silent and grabbed the bottle of pills; he opened the bottle as quick as he could and swallowed two instantly without any water.

"Midori-sensei, did you find it?" The voice repeated.

Ikuto scrunched his eyebrows, the voice was a little too familiar.

"Midori-sensei isn't here," he said.

The teacher heard several steps and shuffling movements.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei?" Amu's head popped out from behind one of the white curtains.

"Hinamori-san?" He nearly dropped the bottle in his hand.

"Where's Midori-sensei?" the rosette asked, her eyes scanning the room for the nurse in mind.

"I don't know where she is, she was gone when I entered."

"Oh."

"Did you check in with her?" Ikuto eyed the girl's messy strands of pink hair.

The rosette pouted. "Of course, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm not a runaway you know."

"Yes, I believe the student who coerced me into...you know."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Dating me?"

"Yeah, that." He nodded.

"Well, then thanks for believing me." The corners of Amu's lips tugged into an innocent smile.

_Ba-dump._

Ikuto's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. What the hell was that?

"Well, I have to go back to work."

Amu nodded. "Bye sensei."

He grunted in response and left the room, sliding the door as hard as he could. He continued to make his way back to the staff room, gripping the bottle of medicine in his hand. As he took mindless steps, he bumped into the nurse.

"Ouch."

"Sorry," Ikuto apologized.

"No problem," Midori bent down and picked up a brown package that had fallen onto the floor.

"Then, if you excuse me..."

"Wait."

Ikuto stopped in his tracks, the tone of her voice slightly scaring him.

"Did you look through my medicine cabinet?" Midori asked, her hands on her hips.

"I needed a bottle of cough medicine."

She rolled her brown eyes and tightened the hair band around her equally brown hair. "I'll let you go this time, but don't you do it again."

"Yes."

**- Back to the Nurse's Office -**

"Amu-chan?"

The rosette stuck her head out of the curtains, indicating her whereabouts. As the nurse spotted her, she clutched the package in her hands before handing it to Amu.

"Thanks." Amu smiled. "Sorry that you had to go out and get this for me."

"It's no problem at all, dear." Midori couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I wish I could go out..." Amu muttered, her hands ripping open the box.

Midori studied the student, her features softening. "Isn't it time yet, Amu-chan?"

"I still have a week and a half left." Amu shook her head, her eyes seemingly glowing in determination. "I'm going to make the most of it."

She fell back onto the bed, her strands of pink hair scattering around the pillow that broke her fall.

"Yeah...one week and a half."

* * *

EDITING IS A LOT HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT'D BE. Ugh, three more chapters to go. I need some motivation guys. **Please review!**


	4. That First Date

Mitsuki: Sorry I was late :)

Ikuto: No surprise there.

Mitsuki: You're lucky I'm in a good mood today.

Amu: Good mood? For what?

Mitsuki: Nothing...*whistles* Amu!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't Shugo Chara! Come on! Tell me!

* * *

"Date?"

Amu nodded, a smile slowly playing upon her lips. She leaned in closer to Ikuto's face.

"To the amusement park. I got free tickets," the pinkette held up a couple of tickets and shoved them in the blue-haired mans face.

"I don't know," Ikuto shrugged, unsure.

"It's this Saturday and everybody else is busy," Amu pouted.

Ikuto looked at her and exhaled. "I'd like to Amu but-"

"You'll go with me? Thank you!" Amu grinned and hugged Ikuto. She let go and jogged to the office door, "Saturday! Twelve o'clock! Don't be late!"

**- Saturday, One o'clock -**

"She's late," Ikuto muttered, checking his brown, leather watch. He stood in front of the amusement park, leaning against a pole. Girls stared at him and giggled as they walked by and Ikuto couldn't help but wonder if his clothes were too eye-catching. But then again, he was only wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. That couldn't be _too_ eye-catching. Then Ikuto's worries kicked in. What if a teacher recognized him? What if they noticed him and fired him? What if-

"Tsukiyomi-sensei," a pure voice interrupted his thoughts.

He jolted and stood up straight. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was just Amu.

"You're late," he commented, taking in what she was wearing. A white, blue, and yellow striped wool cap, black jeans, lavender boots, a black and pink striped long-sleeve with a white t-shirt over it and a silver belt. Her hair was tired up into two ponytails with blue X's.

"Well, I heard that girls are usually ten minutes late on dates," Amu said, her nose pointed towards the air.

Ikuto chuckled, "And where on earth did you hear that?"

"People."

Ikuto laughed a little bit more before Amu stopped him, "Let's go in," she nudged.

"Sure," he agreed, letting her drag him to the ticket booth and around the park.

"It's so crowded," she complained, looking around.

"Aw, is the little girl lost?" Ikuto teased, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Want me to guide you around?"

Amu glared and broke their hands apart, "No thanks."

Ikuto was surprised. And this was the same girl who had pressured him into going out with her and to go on this date in the first place.

Before he could utter a word, the pinkette grabbed his hand again, "But since you're begging," she turned a light pink.

Ikuto fought back a laugh but wiggled his hand out of hers. He shook his head and replied teasingly, "I don't beg."

Amu pursed her lips and suddenly pointed to a roller coaster, "Let's go!" she grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him to the ride.

"Fine," he said, letting himself be dragged.

Twenty minutes later - after waiting in line and riding - Ikuto and Amu sat on a bench, panting.

"N-never again," Amu breathed.

"It wasn't so bad," Ikuto sat up.

Amu stared at him as if he was the school principal, Tsukasa. "Ah, I'm hungry," she tilted her head back, looking at Ikuto.

"Let's go," Ikuto exhaled, helping her up. They walked towards the food courts and wandered around until finally stopping at a café, "Patissiere~Sakura."

"You pick. I'll pay," Ikuto stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around.

The rosette nodded, picking up a tray and walking around. Ikuto looked at her as she glanced at each glass case. He shifted his eyes around and stared at the interior of the shop. Bright, pink walls and a white tiled floor. Pictures of people and cakes lined up against the wall and rows of glass cases filled with cake surrounded the building. He turned to look at his 'girlfriend', who was making faces at the little pastries, trying to decide which one was best.

He shook his head, once realizing what he was thinking about. A student. Something that could have him living on the streets, begging for food and money. But somehow, he couldn't care less. It had only been a week since she forced the two to go out, yet he really didn't care whether he was fired. He looked at a strawberry shortcake and the word strawberry popped into his mind.

"Strawberry..." he whispered.

"You like them?" a voice sounded.

Ikuto jumped up, startled. He turned around and saw Amu, a plate with 2 strawberry shortcakes, a chocolate mousse, and a New York cheesecake was on her gray tray.

"Do you like strawberries?" she asked again.

"No. It was just something," Ikuto shook his head, taking the tray away. He walked over to the cashier and set it down, pulling out wads of five dollar bills.

"That'll be $12.40," the cashier said in a monotone voice. He reached out his hand and took out the money that was in Ikuto's hand.

Ikuto squinted and looked at the nametag that was on the right side of his white, collared shirt. 'Yamamoto' it read in pure, clean, gold letters.

"Thanks," the blue-haired man nodded, whisking the tray away. "Here," he handed it to Amu, who took it happily.

"I wanna go eat outside," Amu grinned, pointing to the tables.

Ikuto nodded again and walked ahead, making sure his pace wasn't too fast. He walked outside and pulled out the chair, waiting for Amu. Once she sat down, all red-faced, he pushed it back in quickly, receiving a jolt and a squeal from the pinkette.

"Hey!" she complained, pushing her chair back.

He chuckled. "Is there a problem?"

Amu looked at him blankly before opening the box and pouting, "Nothing."

"Are you going to eat all that?" he glanced at the four pieces of cakes.

Amu stared at him and sighed, "Want some?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm fine," he shook his head.

Amu exhaled again and picked up her fork, carefully slicing out a piece of the chocolate mousse. "Eat," she ordered.

"I told you I'm fine," he shook his head again.

"I don't care what you say. You keep on looking at my food," Amu argued.

_Actually I'm just looking at you._ He thought quietly, before shaking his head for the last time. There was no way he could tell her that. "I'm fine. I don't like sweets," Ikuto refused.

She pulled the forkful of cake back and stuffed it into her own mouth, "Fine, be that way."

He stayed silent, with the exception of chuckling to himself.

About thirty minutes later, she had cleaned out the tray, licking her fingers with satisfaction.

"Did you skip lunch or something?" Ikuto questioned, raising and eyebrow.

Amu turned a bright, pomegranate red. "Be quiet Tsukiyomi-sensei!"

"Ikuto."

Her head snapped up, glancing at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "What did you say?"

He sighed, repeating the words again. This time around, he didn't feel the disgusting taste in his mouth, "Call me Ikuto."

"But you're my teacher. And more than that, you're like two to four years older than me."

"Well as your teacher, I will tell you to call me Ikuto. Just for today," he added the last sentence in quickly.

Amu looked down at the brown metal table, her face now a bright pink. "I-Ikuto," she mumbled, rubbing her sweaty palms together.

"That's great _Amu_," he emphasized her name, smirking.

Amu didn't react but instead turned into a deeper pink. She stayed silent for a moment, sneaking glances at the blue-haired man every now and then. Suddenly, she pushed her chair back and narrowed her eyes at her teacher, "Let's go," she said.

Ikuto looked back, surprised at her sudden attitude change. He let it go and obeyed her orders, standing up and following her. He stayed silent as she led him around the amusement park, finally stopping at a teacup ride.

"Amu?" he crinkled his eyebrows.

"I wanna ride it," Amu broke out into a huge grin.

Ikuto sighed, "I don't know," he shrugged.

"Great! Let's go!" she smiled, pulling on her boyfriend.

They were both seated on a pink little teacup. Ikuto was barely fitting inside, but he noticed that Amu had easily slid in with her petite figure.

"I love this ride, it makes me feel like I'm a little girl again," Amu looked up at Ikuto, the excitement clearly noticeable in her eyes.

Ikuto shifted his eyes elsewhere, his face red. He paid no attention to Amu as the ride started but when the cup was going faster than usual, he turned his head and say Amu violently spinning the wheel in the middle.

"Amu, you're going to be sick again," Ikuto warned.

Amu let go of the wheel instantly and they slowly started to dawdle among the other cups.

"Wow! That was great!" Amu stretched her arms, grinning.

"We're still on the ride."

"It was a great exercise," Amu gave her teacher a 'V' sign.

Ikuto's lips curved up into a smile. But as soon as he got off, his smile disappeared as he watched the pinkette, who was breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," she turned to look at him, an uneasy smile on her face.

Ikuto stayed silent as he rubbed Amu's back slowly and gently. He whispered soothing words to her and when she finally stood up, her breathing back to normal, he smiled and ruffled her hair, "If you want to relax, I know just the place."

She looked up at him curiously and let him drag her throughout the park but her face paled as they reached their destination.

"No way. Nu-uh! I am not going in there!" Amu shouted, wriggling her hand out of Ikuto's.

"Don't be so scared. Is this really the tough Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

Amu stayed silent and glared at Ikuto, her arms crossed. "Yes, it is. Might that be a problem?"

"No, no," Ikuto held up his hands in defense before smirking widely, "Don't you want to go in? Are you so scared pinky?"

Amu raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms before huffing and walking in. Ikuto laughed quietly and walked in behind her.

As they entered, Amu looked around the dark place, anxious. She glanced at Ikuto's arm and for a split second, thought of holding it. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, bracing herself for the –hopefully not – horror that was about to come.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto looked at her, smirking mentally. He could sense that she was scared to the bone.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Amu looked at him coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, because right in front of you," Ikuto pointed.

"I'm not going to fall for that. How gullible do you think I am?" the pinkette crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly.

"Okay, so you're not gullible," the blue-haired man said slowly.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"So maybe you should try looking in front of you?" Ikuto grinned.

The pinkette shook her head but did as she was told. As her eyes rested on her front path, she screamed, alarmed.

"Give me you soul…" a person, dressed as a melting zombie stood up slowly, moving towards her.

She screamed once more and clutched Ikuto's hand. He looked at her in surprise before relaxing into the position.

"Get me out of here. Now!" she demanded, gripping the blue-haired man's arm even tighter.

"Okay, just ease up on the arm. That's my teaching arm," he chuckled.

Amu finally realized her action and let go immediately. Ikuto felt a ping of disappointment hit him, but he let it go and led Amu in various directions, running into more 'horror' along the way. Unable to stand it anymore, Amu grabbed the end of Ikuto's jacket and followed him closely.

Ikuto opened his mouth to make a snide comment but shook his head. He didn't want to scare her even more. It was bad for the heart.

As they made their way out, Amu let go of his black jacket without delay. Disappointed, he opened his mouth to speak, "Were you scared?" he grinned.

"Of course not. That was the weakest haunted house I've ever been to!" she crossed her arms, remaining stubborn.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Amu glared at him, angry. She pouted and walked towards a few benches across from there, but she wasn't even a few feet away before her knees weakened, letting her fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ikuto ran up to her, shaking her up gently,

Her only response was heavy breathing and a sick face. He shook her again, a bit harder than the first time. "Oi, Amu!"

Her golden eyes fluttered open slowly, her breathing slowing down. "Sorry, the house just scared me a bit," she sat up, an uneasy smile on her face.

"Just rest on the bench for a bit," he tenderly helped her up to a nearby bench and let her rest.

Amu closed her eyes, trying her best to calm down and rest. A tugging on her stomach prevented her to do so and she yelped in pain. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Wash my face," she stood up slowly.

Ikuto looked at her in worry but let her go. He watched her from behind, trying to make sure she was walking steadily and to make sure she was fine.

She walked to the restroom, her legs trembling. As she sauntered to the restroom, her legs gave away and she checked to make sure it was empty. She shakily made her way to a toilet stall, leaning against the stall door, panting heavily. She felt sick. A bitter taste reached her tongue and she reached for the toilet, vomiting. She wiped her mouth, the tugging at her stomach gone.

As she got up slowly, her legs still wobbly, she slowly went to the sink, washing her face and rinsing out her mouth from the disgusting taste. She glanced at her reflection and sighed. Red eyes, a trembling mouth, and messed up hair. As she reached to comb through her hair with her fingers, she pulled out a bunch of pink strands. Her knees weakened again and hot tears gushed down her face.

"It wasn't supposed to happen now," she whispered.

She glanced at the pink hair on her hands and the small bald spot where they had come free. The pinkette sank down to the floor, "It hasn't even been two weeks," she sobbed, the pain engulfing her heart.

* * *

Mitsuki: Okay so the ending sentence wasn't the best...

Ikuto: What's going to happen to my Amu?

Amu: Yeah!

Mitsuki: I dunno….Read on to find out. ;D

Amu: You suck! Please Review!


	5. Lovely Photos

Mitsuki: Been a long time hasn't it?

Ikuto: Nobody really cared if you were gone…

Mitsuki: Yes they have!

Amu: …Maybe. Well, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Are you done?" Ikuto asked. He was leaned against the wall of the restrooms, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The rides just gave me a thrill," Amu apologized.

"Thrilled enough to vomit?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Amu warned, walking away.

The blue-haired man walked after her, chuckling, "So you do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah, any more thrill and they'll have to name this place 'Thrilling Barf'," Amu rolled her eyes.

Ikuto bit back down a laughed and led her out of the amusement park.

**- Five Minutes Later - **

"Ikuto, let's take one." Amu slapped Ikuto's hand and pointed into an arcade, at a photo booth.

"Hey, you know I can't. If anybody finds a photo, I'll get fired and then I'll have to learn goat," Ikuto shook his head.

"We have to!" Amu whined, "Please?"

Ikuto was about to refuse once more but saw the excited look on the pinkette's face. He sighed heavily and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, let's go," he grumbled.

Amu squealed excitedly and dragged him into the booth, seating them both down. She reached inside her pockets and dug out a hundred yen coin.

"Come on," she grinned, inserting it in.

"Wait, I don't know how to…" Ikuto trailed off.

"Act natural." Amu smiled, reaching for Ikuto's hand and entwining it with her own.

Ikuto blushed uncontrollably at the gesture. His eyes widened as a white light flashed and Amu shifted to stand up.

"Lower your head," she said.

Ikuto did as he was told and almost blew up when Amu wrapped one of her arms around his neck.

"I don't think you should stand behind me like that," Ikuto warned.

"It's fine, don't worry," Amu twiddled with her hands before finally putting up a 'V' sign.

Another bright light flashed and Ikuto finally got into the gist of things. He smirked in every photo will Amu shifted the positions of her body and her hands. On the last photo, he breathed in and tapped Amu's shoulder. She turned to him and he put his lips to her cheek.

"Ikut-"

The light flashed and Ikuto stood up, motioning for Amu to go out first. Amu just sat there, completely stunned.

"Wow," she murmured.

"What? Nobody ever kiss your cheek before?" Ikuto teased.

"Well, a lot of people have. Just never a boyfriend," Amu put her hands to her cheeks.

"Then I'm the first?" Ikuto said, surprised.

"Pretty much," Amu nodded.

"Then get up, I'm really curious about those photos now," Ikuto tapped his legs.

The couple quickly rushed out of the booth and grabbed the two strips of identical photo. Sapphire and honey-golden eyes quickly scanned through each and every one of the pictures, finally stopping at the last one.

"It looks great," Ikuto admitted.

Amu nodded and admired the whole strip. Never before had she been in a picture, and she had to say, it was a great feeling seeing what she looked like in a paper-form.

"Well, I'll remember this for the rest of my life. What about you?" Ikuto turned to Amu.

Amu gave a sad smile, "Believe me, I will."

* * *

Mitsuki: Short chapter that was quite random, but I hope you got the gist of things.

Ikuto: Aren't you going to do it?

Mitsuki: Do what?

Ikuto: …That's not cool.

Mitsuki: What's not co-Oh! Oh yeah! Merry Christmas to all my readers!

Amu: And a Happy New Year!

Ikuto: Please review!


	6. What?

This played out a lot better in my head.

I can't really put this scene into words. It's supposed to be like...yeah.

This is the closest I can get it though.

I love you guys for constantly letting me off. (HEARTHERE)

* * *

_Amu took several deep breaths, clutching tightly onto the bathroom counter. Her head swirled and her stomach wanted to leap out of her body. She crawled out of the bathroom and shakily made her way into her bedroom. She made the mistake of letting her honey-golden eyes wander around the room. _

_It was empty._

_She was left with the feeling of loneliness._

_Nobody was there, nobody was ever going to be there. _

_A knock on her bedroom door resonaetd and Amu lifted up her hands to smooth out the massive wrinkles in her shirt. Why was she acting this way? Who did she think it was?_

_"Amu?"_

_The voice was husky and deep...it was so familiar. _

_"Ikuto?" _

_Ah...the name of the man she seemingly liked._

_The door creaked open at the exact moment, revealing her blue-haired teacher with a large bouquet or red roses. "I brought a present for you." _

_"Roses?" She tilted her head to the side. _

_Suddenly, the pained wrapped up into her tiny frame disappeared. Her head didn't hurt and her stomach didn't jump. She took the opportunity to walk to the door and take the roses. "What did you get roses for?"_

_Ikuto's lips tugged into a sad smile. "For your funeral of course."_

_Immediately, her bedroom disappeared. _

_There was nothing left in its place...just a black interior. Ikuto was not there as well._

_"Where is this?" Amu turned around anxiously. "Is anybody there?"_

_The only reply her ears strained to hear was an echo._

_"Somebody help me!"_

_At that moment, a transparent figure appeared. _

_"Ikuto?" Amu finally smiled, feeling relieved. "Where did you go?"_

_He didn't reply but instead looked straight through Amu._

_"Ikuto?" _

_He didn't reply but instead looked to each side of him._

_"Iku-Yaya? Midori-sensei?"_

_Both figures appeared by his side, relieving Amu just a little more. She knew them. They would never allow for her to be alone. _

_Suddenly, each figure grew to be ten times the size of Amu. _

_"You only have several weeks to live." Midori smiled. "You have to live it well._

_"You want me to go out with pathetic you?" Ikuto scoffed. "Only until the end of your life then."_

_"You lied to Yaya!" The usually cheerful smile on her face was distorted to pure anger._

_The rosette panicked, clutching the sides of her head. "What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

_"The only thing that's sick is you." Midori crossed her arms. "Why are you lying to people, Amu-chan?"_

_"Amu..."_

_"Amu."_

_"Amu~chii!"_

_"Amu."_

_"Amu."_

_"You're going to die."_

_Her head snapped up and she stared into a familiar pair of eyes._

_"You're...me?" _

_"I'm you," the figure replied. "I'm you when you're dead."_

_Amu took a step backwards, furiously shaking her head. "I won't die, I'm not going to die!"_

_"Face it!" An unfamiliar voice screamed._

_Amu looked around her, her replica was gone._

_"Who are you?" Amu shouted. _

_"You're going to die!" The voice continued. "You're going to die and not one person in your life is going to ca-"_

_"That's not true!" Amu shrieked. _

_"You forced yoru teacher to go out with because you were curious. Imagine how disappointed in his student he must be."_

_"No." She shook her head wildly. "He had a choice."_

_"What choice did you give him? Shall we ask?" the voice scoffed. _

_A figure resembling Ikuto appeared, rendering Amu speechless._

_"Hinamori Amu? She just marched right up to me and demanded me to go out with her. Who knows what she's going to do if I had replied otherwise."_

_"That's a lie." Amu shook head. "That's not Ikuto."_

_"Don't deny it. You know the truth."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Suit yourself."_

_The voice was gone. _

_But the pain in her body was back._

_She bent over, a searing pain struggling to envelope her entire body. Why was this happening? Why was th-_

_"Amu, dear."_

_She froze. _

_"Amu, sh, look this way."_

_She didn't move a single muscle._

_"Amu, are you okay?"  
_

_She coughed and wheezed, but she didn't move out of her position._

_"Amu, look up."_

_She looked up and spotted an older women with deep rose-colored strands and brown eyes. _

_"Mother?"_

_"Amu, it's going to be okay."_

_"Mother, come back."_

_"Amu, it's all going to be okay. You'll do just fine."_

_"Mother, come back home."  
_

_"Amu, you look tired. You should rest."_

_"Mother, please come back home to me."_

_The older women looked alarmed and began to quiver. "Back home to that hell hole? Amu, why did you become sick? Everything was going so well until you became sick."_

_"Sick? Mot-"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Amu opened her eyes with a jolt. Beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks and ran down her shirt.

Where was she?

She stood up from the bed she was on and glanced around.

Where was this place?

She wanted to find out, but she let it go. She couldn't care less anymore. Instead, she climbed back into the bed with the familiar scent.

Whose scent was it?

As she attempted to go back to sleep, the door creaked open.

"Amu?"

She turned around and saw her teacher, a worried expression drawn across his beautiful features.

"Ikuto?"

He didn't reply, but looked at her in wonder.

"Is this your place?"

"It is."

"Why am I here?"

He seemed to pause, but continued in a smooth voice. "You bothered me about visiting, but you fell asleep in the car. So I just carried you in."

"I see."

It was silent for the next few minutes, neither person knowing what to say.

"Look." Ikuto walked over to Amu and sat at the edge of the bed. "I think it's best if you get some sleep."

Amu shook her head and attempted to leave the bed. "I was thinking about it, but I should go home."

"No need." Ikuto grabbed the thrown blanket and tossed it over her body. "We'll talk to your parents tomorrow."

Parents? Amu scoffed inwardly. Did she even have such a thing?

Nevertheless, she agreed. "Fine."

"Good." Ikuto rustled his hands through her hair and reached around for her forehead. He removed it shortly and gave her a gentle smile. "Good night."

"Good night."

He took quiet steps outside the room and sighed in relief as he entered his living room.

He had lied.

Lied so smoothly at that.

He was glad that she had enough trust in him to believe whatever words that left his mouth, but still, he had lied.

None of what he said had happened. In truth, he couldn't even comprehend what had happened. It was so mysterious, so mysterious that it gave him the kind of feeling that made him to want to find out.

He wanted to find out more about Hinamori Amu.

* * *

This is a sudden chapter.

I know what you guys are wondering though: WHEN IS SHE GONNA UPDATE. IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS.

I'm wondering the same thing though...


End file.
